Toy Darkky
"IT'S NOT A PHASE, DAD!!!"-Toy Toy Darkky was originally the rough design of Lie. The design was later given to CakeinCubone, who has made it its own character. He is allowed to be in Lie's Ask Comic. They will NEVER be traded, co-owned, or sold under any circumstances, as CakeinCubone both doesn't want to and had promised Signed-with-star that they would never do so. If something bad were to happen to CakeinCubone, Signed would inherit Toy. Toy is basically a spoiled brat who has no disreguards for the elderly. He is Lie's cousin. Toy was made from Lie's cloth and was created by Button Darkky. Toy is considered Lie's cousin and Other is his adoptive father. Unlike his other relitives, Toy's tail is more Darkky-like then any of the others. He is also the only one with Darky's classic back-mane look. It is a running joke that Toy will get very aggitated when said he is having a phase. He greatly denies this. Voice: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=SJkj3DgW8Y0 He has bad anger issues, and will get very upset over loosing. When he gets really upset/emotional, his voice starts to crack. This also happens when he gets really angry, He has a bandana that is optional for him to wear. It has a grey skull on it, similar to his earrings. he wears this bandana whenever he's ethier feeling like a badass or feeling really insecure about himself. He often brags about his non-existent achievements. He will attempt to impress random strangers he comes across, more often the not failing misrably. He hates the heart on his cheek, claiming it destroys his masculanity. His paws, claws, teeth, and nose are made of plastic. In earlier concepts, he was planned to have plastic bones and no flesh, having stuffing replacing the flesh and blood while still having organs. This idea was scrapped and he was made out of only stuffing just like the rest of Lie's family. He was planned to have had a childhood friend(Long before his 'phase' happened) who he has long since lost contact with. The friend of his was a bear that was a few years older then him and was 3x his size. Due to the bears great strength and obliviousness, he would always accidentally hurt Toy on accident while playing. This idea has been shelved for later, but may be used in the future. The idea was inspired by this clip: http://www.tubechop.com/watch/8406421 (The original clip cannot be found so the clip was cut from a video) In his childhood he was very energetic and would tease other kids often, coming off as rude. This lead to him not having many friends, despite him wanting them. Relationships with other characters More will be added as he interacts with other characters. Truth He is around the same age as Truth, being about a year older. He acts like he's the most responsible of the two and treats Truth like a little kid. On occasion he will get along with her, but usually whenever he's plotting schemes or pranks with her. Lie He hates Lie, refering to him as 'Old Man'. He often will tell Lie to fetch something, treating him like a slave. Lie will have none of this though and is honestly sick of his shit. Fact and Opinion He prefers to hang around Opinion more then Fact, mainly because Toy keeps getting in arguments with Fact. Powermad Although he hates to admit it, he looks up to Powermad as a role model. Truffula His relationship with Truffula is a bit iffy, but he will put up with him. Cross-Stitch Cross-Stitch creeps him out. Their discussions are mainly just awkward silence. Hopes Darkky (Not canon unless Oricori approves) Toy usually shoves off Hopes Darkky, but if he gets hurt or gets really upset about something, he will run crying to Hopes Darkky in search for comfort. Best Darkky He is Rivals with Best Darkky. Unnamed Bear Note: this character and his relationship with Toy is still being worked on. Its unknown if this will become canon. The character does not have a name yet, and will just be refered as his placeholder name 'Grid'. Toy was great friends with Grid in his childhood. Toy would sneak away from home to play with Grid in his large, expansive cave. The two were inseparable, until they grew older and lost contact with each other. Snack Snack was given to Toy as a gift by Origami Darkky when he was younger. He doesn't love Snack as much as he used too, but he will cuddle with him at night(if no ones watching). Origami Darkky Toy has barely had and contact with Origami other then on reunions or Birthdays. But he gets along surprisingly well with her. Pirate Darkky Toy was once robbed by Pirate. He has held a grudge against her ever since. There might be rare moments where he'll get along if he's in a good mood. * Vadi Toy was introduced to Vadi by Truffula. He doesn't really 'get' Vadi all that much, but just like how he is with Truffula, he puts up with her. Anti-Darky Anti-Darky picks on Toy and gets on his nerves, Toy always tries calling shots on Anti, but always fails miserlby. Bird Darkky They have a horrible start, but Toy ends up having to protect bird from people, having Birds company in return. Fluorite Darkky Toy thinks Fluorite is 'weird' and doesn't like to be within 5 feet of her. Nutz'n'Bolts Darkky Nutz looks up to Toy as a role model. (WIP)Category:Characters Category:Darkky Category:Home of Lie Darkky